Magnostadt
Magnostadt (マグノシュタット, Magunoshutatto), formerly the Musta'sim Kingdom (ムスタシム王国, Musutashimu Ōkoku), also known as the "Magician's Country", is the home country of Yamraiha. Its capital, Academy City, holds a population of 300,000 individuals. Appearance Its capital, Academy City, is a huge city which is surrounded by a huge circular wall. The buildings in the country resembling small palaces, with some of the buildings floating in the air, which can be accessed by using flying carpets. There is a huge water stream with magic tools around it distributing the water around town. There is also cultivated land, with statues resembling three pregnant women embracing their hands to the land. The statues have a magic tool that is able to use the magic of life to produce the vegetable plants surrounding the statue.Night 143, page 17-19 Magnostadt's territories are seen to be surrounded and protected by three strong magical barriers with the Academy City being in the center, the barriers being controlled by Matal Mogamett and his subordinates. It is possible to regenerate a broken barrier though it may take some time to do so.Night 172, page 9 The source of the barrier's power is the great quantities of magoi that is perpetually created within the city.Night 168, page 16 Places *Academy City: Capital of Magnostadt *Magnostadt Academy *1st Level Authorization District *2nd Level Authorization District *3rd Level Authorization District *4th Level Authorization District *5th Level Authorization District History Prior to the foundation of Magnostadt, the Magicians were discriminated and persecuted in the Musta'sim Kingdom. However, after learing the Musta'sim Kingdom's development have not been advanced for decades and being used as shield against the Parthevian Empire's army during a war, the Magicians decided to build a country of their own. Magnostadt was just a Magic Academy from the former Kingdom when the Magicians and citizens, led by Matal Mogamett, rebelled and attacked the nobles and the Royal Family; the Princess Dunya Musta'sim was the only one who escaped and survived. Since then, a new country was founded by Mogamett. In its recent years, Magnostadt began attacking and annexing smaller countries causing powerful countries to be vigilant of its activities. Muu Alexius, a captain from the Reim Army, states that Magnostadt tried to attack the Reim Empire. In addition, Scheherazade defines it as a great abnormality, as the Kou Empire.Night 143 Page 4-5 Culture Use of Magic Magnostadt is a country where magicians belong at the highest order, they use magical tools to distribute the water around the town and use the magic of life to produce vegetables for the agriculture and flying carpets to carry good. Due to the use of magical tools, there isn't a need for slaves.Night 153, page 15-17 To power up the magic tools, they use the Magoi of the people in the 5th Level Authorization District, who are deemed worthless as they can't use magic or aren't able to pay their taxes.Night 155, page 13-15 Discrimination Despite being a lively country there is a huge discrimination against Gois. Magnostadt citizens are divided into 5 different classes, and according to those classes, the places where you can enter, the place where you live and even who you can marry or how many children you can have are severely restricted. The principle to divide people into those classes is if they are born into a magician family or not.Night 143, page 21-22 These are the levels of citizenship of Magnostadt. *'1st Level of Citizenship:' All the high level magicians under the Magnostadt Academy’s chancellor. There are currently 500 people in this level. *'2nd Level of Citizenship:' It is extended to all the Magnostadt Academy’s second year students and above and to all the magicians who have the Magnostadt nationality. There are currently 3,000 people in this level. *'3rd Level of Citizenship:' It is extended to all the Gois who have both their parents as magicians, to all the Gois who have some particular technical skills, to those belonging to the army or working for the government. There are currently 20,000 people in this level. *'4th Level of Citizenship:' All the Goi citizens of Magnostadt. There are currently 80,000 people in this level. *'5th Level of Citizenship:' The Goi citizens of Magnostadt who are not able to pay the tax liability. There are currently 200,000 people in this level. Despite its discrimination against Gois, the Magicians improved their living conditions and the mortality rate were drastically decreased since the Musta'sim Kingdom's era. *Goi is the term for non-magicians. Entrance Restriction Aside from special exemptions, Magnostadt only allows Magicians to enter its borders in order to manage its population.Night 136, Page 9 Those who wish to enter must pass the Country Entrance Examination wherein one must perform the defensive spell Borg, often called the proof of being a Magician.Night 136, Pages 11-13 Plot World Exploration Arc Aladdin goes to Magnostadt for his studies of Magic. Magnostadt Arc It's been six months since Aladdin arrives at Magnostadt and the examinations take place with Aladdin entering from 6th Kodor to 1st Kodor in just a short time surprising everyone who is watching the act and Myers was also very proud of Aladdin. Sphintus Carmen has also gone into the 1st Kodor like Aladdin. As Aladdin continues his secret investigation of the city and its connection with the organization while hiding his real identity as a Magi. Aladdin also meets a Magi subordinate from the Reim Empire, Titus Alexius. Later, the war between Magnostadt and the Reim Empire outbreaks. Second Balbadd Arc After the war against the Reim Empire and the battle against the Medium, Magnostadt's city is now in ruins. For a while, Aladdin helped the people of Magnostadt to restore their country once more. Magnostadt's "Level of Citizenship System" was also abolished, and Magnostadt continued to be a neutral power between Reim and Kou Empire. Despite being neutral, the Seven Seas Alliance and Reim Empire continued to support Magnostadt for its revival. Final Arc Magnostadt seems to be a research institute that receive fundings from different countries, to develop magic tools everyday and their stop relying on magic tools for everything, based in what happened in the past. Citizens Musta'sim's Royal Family Magnostadt Academy Citizens Trivia *The current name of the kingdom "Magnostadt" is probably a combination of the Latin word (''great) and the German word ''Stadt (city). *The previous name of the kingdom, "Musta'sim", is derived from Arabic مُستَعصِم Musta3ṣim (also written as "Musta'sim" in more common, but less precise transcription), an adjective describing one whom exercises restraint in face of temptation. The kingdom also shared its name with, the last in . References }} Navigation Category:Magnostadt Category:Countries